Domino's Secret Solo Mission
by Tradewindship
Summary: 009 is on a top secret mission, in a city just outside Team Rocket HQ. What could she possibly be doing?


Domino watched carefully from the shadows of a neighbouring alley as a friendly looking old man locked the doors of the small shop behind him. He slowly stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and towards his car. The sedan slowly went away, gliding up the deserted street. She stepped out into the streetlight after it and looked up at the squat, single story building. In such a nice part of town, it was rare to see such a building open so late, preventing the need to silence witnesses who were too rich to know how to keep their mouths shut around Officer Jenny.

The brick building was small, no doubt with lax security measures as well. She looked it over carefully, noticing the "SECURED BY..." sticker on the front window. Recognizing it from a previous job, she went around the back, knowing the front entrances would all be wired. Following the vent around the side and to the back of the building, she found where it ended in sharp upwards turn then a flat top facing the sky. She tensed herself and jumped back, launching herself off the wall, barely making it high off to grab the lip of the vent. From here, she wrapped her legs around the outside and let go, to balance on it by hanging from the exterior and using her hands to remove the grille.

With it slid askew just enough away for her to slip in, she pulled herself up and over, going headfirst inside. Using a swift motion with her foot, she slid the grille slide back into position, appearing as if it was untouched as long as no one looked closely enough to see the missing screws.

Gripping the sides with her hands and feet, she slowly pulled herself along the vent, warm air blasting against her from the basement heater as she carefully made her way through the cramped metal tunnel. Following where she guessed the walls were, she turned right, deeper into the building, where she found a dip downwards and another grille over the main store area, facing the floor.

Through a tricky and painstaking process, she undid the screws from the back and pushed the grille off. Holding the grille with both hands, she pushed herself forward, falling down to balance on the ledge with her toes, hanging upside down over the store. Directly below her was the glass topped counter, which she lightly set herself down on. She set the grille aside and lightly hopped down to the floor.

Around her in the red and white store, dimly lit by the streetlight outside, were prepackaged boxes of all shapes and sizes which could do the job, though none nearly as well as the main prize, stored in a the manufacturing room behind her.

Here were shelves and shelves, a huge assortment of the finished product, waiting to be put on display for sale. Knowing exactly what the boss wanted, she took a smaller box and went over to a shelf lined with what she needed. He never specifically ordered it, but she knew he wanted three specific kinds of merchandise. Luckily, there were plenty, and she stocked the box with equal thirds of each. When finished, she walked past the tables of dark, hulking machinery, to the manager's desk, where she quickly took the cover off the security camera's computer and took the hard drive, hoping it'd be passed off as senility and not tampering.

She made her way back up into the vent, retracing her steps. She made her way back out into the cool February air, rescrewed the grille into place, and stepped onto the streets, making her way a few blocks over, where she had one of Team Rocket's many unmarked cars for undercover usage hidden in an alley.

* * *

"Boss? Are you expecting something? That's the fourteenth time today you've checked your mailbox." Matori said as Giovanni poked his head out of the door to his office to look under Matori's desk, yet again.

"And I've said it 14 times, I'm not looking for anything." He said sternly. He paused for a second before continuing. "Tell me immediately though, if anyone comes in." She nodded and he went back to his office. He walked back to his desk, sinking into his chair, clicking his pen idly. Where was it? The package had never been late before? Had something happened to it? Had she, his most trusted agent somehow forgotten it? As he gazed up at the ceiling, he heard her familiar voice behind him.

"Gio?" Came Domino's voice from the window. He spun around and stood up, walking over to where she stood, or rather, sat, balanced precariously with her legs crossed on the windowsill.

She stepped into the soft blue light of his office, quickly running up to meet him.

"Did you get it?" He asked her, a trace of nervousness so subtle, only she could detect it.

She smiled and reached behind her, pulling a small heart shaped box from her belt, handing it to him as she fell forward, wrapping her arms around him.

He opened it slowly, inspecting the numerous pieces inside.

"Coffee, brownie, and caramel. I made sure to put it together myself so I could get nothing but your favourites."

He moved to put one in his mouth but was stopped by Domino's hand on his wrist. She took it from his hand, placing it in her own mouth halfway out. He bent over and leaned in, kissing her while they each bit off half the piece of chocolate. A stringy piece of Caramel formed between them, which Giovanni swallowed up as swooped in for another kiss, running his fingers through her hair, knocking her hat askew, as they ate the last bits of chocolate and caramel from each other's mouths.

"I got you something too." He said when they broke, reaching into his pocket. "Close your eyes." He said as he placed a necklace around her.

"Open them." She looked down at what he had given her. It had a thin black chain with the pendant having an interlocking black G and R on it.

"For Giovanni and Rosia..." She said, smiling as she felt it with one hand.

"If anyone asks, the 'R' stands for 'Rocket'." He said with a smile.

"I love it. And, Gio?" She said, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

They leaned in to kiss each other again, before walking through the hidden door to finish off the night's celebrations in Giovanni (and unofficially Domino's) private suite.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked it! I was in the mood to do more fanfic writing and saw this in my folder so I edited and uploaded.


End file.
